Fate
by BlaineyKurtie
Summary: Kurt never got into NYADA and he never met Blaine, and now he is a 25 years old man working full-time at Vogue and he feels really alone. What happen when fate make him bump into the same unknown person twice a day? Does that supposed to mean something? And why the person he bumped is so cute?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me again with a new story!**

**This idea came to me some days ago. I am one of those people who really believe in fate and that things happen for a reason! If it's meant to be, it will be.**

**I want it to make it a multichapter story but I don't know if it is that good or if I should just leave there... So.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor their characters Kurt and Blaine.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

The day started normal for Kurt as always, he woke up early once again and changed into an outfit for work, he had breakfast and started going to work, to the Vogue offices in New York.

He was 25 years old and he had worked at Vogue since he came to NYC at 18 when he didn't get into NYADA.

Everything was fine, he was walking the busy streets of Manhattan looking at his phone, answering an email from Isabelle, her boss when suddenly he crashed against another person.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." Kurt said and lifted his head to see the other person and apologize to them. Seeing him, he dropped his mouth open to discover that he had probably collided with the cutest boy in the city.

He was a boy a little shorter than him, his hair was combed with gel and he had the most beautiful eyes that Kurt has ever seen. Were they green? Were they yellow? Were they brown? Hazel, he decided. He wore a gray suit that fit perfectly his body with a matching black tie that made his eyes looked even more gorgeous. It seemed to be older than Kurt but not for many years. Maybe he was 26 or 27 years old. He was smiling at Kurt.

"It's okay." The guy said smiling "It was not like I was paying so much attention either."

Kurt only smiled at him, this guy got the power to make him speechless.

"Are you okay?" The misterious man said when Kurt didn't reply. "You know, you shouldn't be using your phone while you are walking."

Kurt laughed at that one comment, this guy making him blush. "I know, but I really had to reply to my boss. Guess I'll get going now." Kurt said absentmindedly and started walking away.

"Okay." The man in the suit said. He still smiled at the reaction he had in Kurt and left.

'What had just happened?' Kurt muttered to himself.

The truth was that Kurt had always believed in fate and soulmates, he dreamed of coming to New York and find the love of his life, the boy who would share everything. Both would study 'Performing Arts' in NYADA, they would go to auditions and work together and after a while they would marry and perhaps a few years later they would start a family.

But all the dreams he has already planned collapsed when he didn't got into the university of his dreams, at work the men were older than him or were not interested so Kurt forgot love and dedicated himself to work, to get better and maybe a higher position.

Kurt spent all day thinking about this. In how he would like to meet someone, fall in love with someone and to have someone he could count on. Thinking about this made him feel miserable, miserable and alone. Although he still lived with Rachel and Santana and they were his best friends it was not the same as having a boyfriend. Kurt did not want to feel bad thinking about all that, even less now that he was at work. He didn't want to get his teammates mourn and ask him what was wrong.

Kurt looked at the clock and decided to take a break and go out to eat. He did not have much time so he would go to the nearest coffee for a salad he would eat there and then buy coffee to take back to work. That was his plan.

He began to walk down the street and as he did so, he thought that feeling sad about those things was just ridiculous. Decided that at least he was going to finish that day happily. He had no need to feel alone, he would go buy a portion of cheesecake and returned home making it to be a movie night with Santana and Rachel.

He walked for a few blocks, maybe two or three and found a little place, a cafe he had never seen before, so he decided he would give it a try.

So happy was him and his mood had changed for the better when entering the coffee that he did not see a person walking towards him. They bumped into each other. 'Second time in the day, I must be distracted.' Kurt thought. But raising his head he realized he knew the person. and the other person, that had a coffee in his hand, poured all of it in his gray suit when they bumped.

"Oh hi." The curly man from earlier said. "It's you again."

"Oh no. I'm so clumsy." Kurt said, and he really was ashamed this time. "I can't believe it happen again." The chestnut hair man tried to apologize but the other just laughed without caring.

"It's no a problem, I'll just buy another." The man tried to laughed away the problem, trying not to make the other guy more embarrased.

"No, please, let me buy it, it was my fault you spilled the coffee." On that moment Kurt raised his head more, and saw that the other man was smiling shyly.

"Mmm ... Okay."

They just walked towards the line of the cafe. Kurt no longer felt bad, but he was very surprised and shocked that he met with the same unknown person twice on the same day.

"So, what's your name?"

Kurt was surprised when he heard what he was asking him.

"Mm... Kurt." Kurt said, he realized the othe man was actually trying to start a conversation with him. "Yours?"

"Blaine."

'Cute face and cute name' Kurt thought.

He thought that as he always believed on fate maybe it meant something that he met the same guy twice in the day. Let's face it, Blaine was cute and he could see himself falling in love with him. Maybe, he should asking to have lunch together. If Blaine says yes, they would get to know each over over lunch. If not, he would have made a fool of himself to a person he would never see again. He didn't care.

"I know it may sound wierd, but can I ask you something?" Kurt said shyly.

"Shoot." Blaine smiled. 'God, his smile is so precious.' Kurt thought.

"I was thinking... Maybe you... DoYouWantToHaveLunchWithMe?" He was nervous.

"Kurt, I didn't get that."

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" Kurt said one more time looking at Blaine with a hopeful face. "Only if you want... It's okay if you don't... You don't have to... You might think I'm so wierd. Oh god."

"Kurt." Blaine started to interrupt him when he realized what Kurt was talking about. "Kurt, I can't..."

"Oh okay." Kurt felt himself turning red with shame. It was so obvious that Blaine was straight and maybe married and maybe even he had children and Kurt just asked him out. "Just forget about it, I didn't even know what I was thinking."

"Well, that doesn't mean I don't want to." Blaine said looking down.

"Wait, what?"

"Look Kurt, I think you're really cute but actually I'm busy now. I have an important meeting in 15 minutes but for the record..." He lifted his head looking at Kurt "I'd love to have lunch with you and if you're wondering, yeah, I'm gay."

"Okay" Kurt replied. He felt awful now. He had met this incredible guy who wanted to go out with him and he couldn't. Or maybe he had just made up that excuse because he didn't want to go out with him and he din't want Kurt to feel bad. Kurt looked down and stayed in silence for the rest of their time waiting in the line.

Once Kurt had already bought coffee for both of them and his salad, he turned around ready to go eat alone in his office.

Blaine, on the other hand, had realized how bad Kurt felt and how miserable he looked so he run to reach him. "Kurt. Wait Kurt."

Kurt turned around to face him.

"Are you free tonight?"

"What?"

"Are you free tonight?" Blaine repeated. "Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. This guy, Blaine, who Kurt totally didn't know at all was asking him out on a date. If Kurt had to be honest with himself, he really wanted to get to know Blaine. He thought he was really cute and he was already falling in love with that smile.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**So, I don't know if I should write the date in a new chapter or not. Would you like to read it?**

**Tell me what you think! xx**


	2. The Date

**Hi again, this is me with the second chapter!**

**I'm sorry it took me so long, I wanted to post it earlier but some bad things happen. ****Thank you so much to all the people ****who favourited, alerted and reviewed the first chapter.**

**The link to the pictures of the outfits Blaine and Kurt wear for their date is in my profile. I really wanted to put it here so everyone could see but this website doesn't let me. UGH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor their characters.**

* * *

They decided that Blaine would pick up Kurt from his house at 7 o'clock and would go to dinner together. After exchanging phone numbers and Kurt gave Blaine his adress each of them went to their separate ways.

Knowing that that night he would have a date with a cute guy put a smile on Kurt's face for the rest of the day. When he got home in the afternoon he told his plans for the evening to Rachel and Santana and both two helped Kurt choose what clothes he would wear. They decided on a red pants with a black shirt and black shoes. He wanted to look good but not needy.

At 7:00, Blaine knocked on the door. Kurt rushed to grab his coat and opened it. Seeing him, Kurt realized that Blaine looked perfect. He wore a classic blue trousers with a white shirt that matched.

"You look really good." Blaine said out of breath.

That made Kurt blushed and replied "You too."

"You don't have to be modest, I will never look as good as you."

"Stop, you're making me blush." Kurt smiled. "Shall we go?" He said stepping outside the door."

"Please."

As they walked down the street, the two of them were a little nervous because despite the fact that they wanted to be there, they have only known each other for just a few hours.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked putting his hands inside the pockets of his jacket.

"There's this italian place I know not far away from here and they make delicious food." Blaine said watching Kurt with a shy smile. "I hope you like it."

"I am sure I will."

Moments later they reached the place and got inside. It was a really lovely place if you asked Kurt. Very romantic too. With candle lights and all. They chose a table near the window so they could be alone and sat facing each other.

Then the waiter came and took the order of the two. Kurt chose the same as Blaine to eat since he had said it was delicious.

"So." Kurt started. "I don't know much about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Kurt said shyly.

"My name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson." He started. "I'm 28 years old and I'm the marketing manager in my father company. I have a big brother called Cooper and I've been living in New York my whole life. And that would be it. What about you?" Blaine finished.

"Name's Kurt Hummel. I'm 25 years old and I've worked as an editor for Vogue since I was 18 years old when I came to New York."

"Where did you grow up, then?"

"Lima, Ohio." Blaine watched him closely. "Yeah, a little far from here but New York was always my dream. My mother always told me how my dreams of becoming an actor would come true once I got here. At least she did until she died when I was eight."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. So yeah, that was my dream and I applied to get into NYADA in my senior year in high school but I never got in. I came here anyway with my friends. I got a job back then and that's where I've been working since then."

They spent the night talking, getting to know each other. They found out that they had many things in common. For example that the two ended up in careers that never believed they would be. Kurt learned that Blaine wanted to be a music teacher. However, he decided to continue with the family business.

They finished their meal and Blaine payed for it saying that he was the one who invited Kurt. Kurt blushed again and promised him that next time he would be the one to invite Blaine and he would pay. Blaine agreed.

"I know tomorrow is a work day, so how do you say I walk you home now and we meet again this friday? We could go to the movies." Kurt suggested.

"That would be perfect."

They started walking towards Blaine apartment. He took the opportunity and grabbed Kurt's hand timidly.

"Is this okay?"

Kurt looked at their hands together and realized they fit perfectly.

"Mm.. It's perfect."

They walked for a few more minutes and when they reached the door Blaine turned to face Kurt still holding his hand.

"I have to say Kurt, I... I really like you and getting to know more about you tonight made me realized what an amazing person you are."

"I really like you too. Seriously, I've never thought I could met someone the way I met you and that means so much to me the way you do. I'm serious when I say I want to go out with you again."

"I would really like that."

Right there Blaine took the chance and put the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's to his hip as he got closer until he stopped in front of Kurt's face and slowly met his lip.

It was gentle and Kurt didn't move, just feeling Blaine's mouth for the first time ever. When they parted Kurt smiled. "I liked that too."

"Yeah, me too." Blaine laughed.

"We should do it again."

"We should."

Kurt leaned in this time. Taking Blaine's face with both hands while he grabbed Kurt by the waist. That kiss was less gentle and more firm and they kissed until they had to come out for breath but still into each other embrace.

Kurt hands were still on Blaine face and he had his eyes close when he said. "Would you like to come in and spend the night?"

Kurt didn't have to think too much. Somehow he knew that in less that 24 hours he had met the love of his life. He couldn't find the reason why it would be wrong to spend the night with Blaine.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**Thank you so much to all the people ****who favourited, alerted and reviewed the first chapter.**

**Hope you had liked this one, tell me what you think!**

**Tw: PuppyEyesBlaine**

**Bye xx**


	3. Moving In

**Hi to all the people reading,**

**It's me with another chapter!**

**I wanted to say that in this one, there's a jump in the story. It doesn't start when the previous chapter ended.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor their characters.**

* * *

It was Friday night. Kurt and Blaine had plans together. Dinner plans in Blaine's house, like every other Friday when they would usually ask for take out and watch a movie chilling on the sofa.

After five months of relationship, they were really comfortable with each other. Both tried to spend most of their time together, usually gathering at Blaine's because there they could be alone, also Kurt would spend some nights of the week with him and all weekends. If they didn't have that much free time they would go to the movies or a date in a lovely restaurant.

That Friday, however, was different. Blaine had an important question to ask to Kurt. Thinking about his relationship with Kurt made him realized he couldn't be happier. Everything about Kurt make him happy, from being on the phone with him talking nonsense just to be with each other a bit more to watching wear his clothes and waking up to Kurt by his side most days of the week. So, he decided to take their relationship to the next level.

When Kurt entered the house that night, he could see that Blaine had the table already set. That was wierd, they always used to eat on the couch while watching the movie.

"Do you think pizza it's okay?" Kurt asked.

"Mm.. Actually I cooked this time."

"That's weird of you. You never cook. What's going on?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Blaine said smiling nervously. "I just wanted to cook."

"Oh, okay."

They eated what Blaine had cooked and both of them told each other about their day and work. There was no serious talk. Kurt, however, thought that Blaine was a bit nervous, but he didn't know what he was nervous about. He didn't say anything about it. When Blaine wanted to talk, he will. They finished and went to watch the movie. Last Friday they had seen Harry Potter 7 part 1, so tonight they were going to watch part 2.

"Come sit with me?" Blaine said with a pout and open arms to Kurt making himself comfortable on the sofa. "Pretty please?"

"Sure. Let me change into my pjs."

Kurt changed his clothes to a more comfortable ones: a sweatpant and a tshirt that belonged to Blaine. Obviously. Then, he went to sit on the sofa next to Blaine. He put his head in Blaine's chest while the curly haired man rested his arms around him.

"I really like this movie."

"Me too."

Some time into the movie, like half an hour later, Kurt who's head was still on Blaine chest could hear Blaine's heart beating really fast. He made the decision that he was going to ask Blaine what happened. Suddenly, he sat straight ans stopped the movie. He got away of Blaine's arm and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"That's what I want to ask you, Blaine. What's wrong? You've been acting really weird all night and I want to know why." Kurt said watching Blaine with a worry face and taking his hand. "You know that you can tell me anything, I won't judge you and I will always try to help you, but please tell me."

"There's something really important I want to ask you."

"You can tell me everything." Kurt murmured getting worried.

"I... I..." Blaine grabbed both hand of Kurt in his. "Kurt, I like you so much. This past months with you have been a total dream, and you know that you mean a lot to me... Right?"

"Yeah." Kurt whispered.

"I wanted to know... I..." Blaine was so nervous now. "Kurt, you have spent a lot of time here and I wanted to know if you would like to move in with me?" Blaine cleared his voice. "I've cleaned some drawers and one of the nightstand is for you to use and you have already one copy of the key and we could pay rent together and I wanted to know if you wanted that too. It's okay if you don't becau- mmhp"

Blaine was surprised when he found that Kurt was kissing him but quickly melt into the kiss resting both arms on Kurt waist and putting the taller boy in his lap.

A moment later, Kurt broke the kiss and looked at Blaine's eyes smiling.

"That was what you want to ask me?"

"Yeah."

"Blaine, I'd love to." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's face with his hands. "Nothing would made me happier."

"Great." Blaine murmured relieved and leaned it to kiss Kurt some more.

* * *

The weekend after the day Blaine asked Kurt to move in with him, they spent the entire day bringing Kurt's stuff from his old house to Blaine's and organizing where they were going to be. The day was filled with laugh and music and take out food because none of them wanted to cook after they had finished. Blaine made Kurt dance with him in the living room and they spent a really long time arranging Kurt's dvds with Blaine's. He made space in the wardrobe for Kurt to use and he was really thankful for that because he really cared about his clothes. Those little things made them fall in love with each other even more.

That evening, they lay down in their bed together, because it was theirs now, and cuddled for a long time. Neither of both couldn't be happier.

* * *

******Thank you so much to the people who alerted, reviewed and favourited this story. It means a lot to me.**

**There are a few more chapters to go.**

**Come talk to me on tw: PuppyEyesBlaine**

** Bye xx**


	4. Sick

**This is a short chapter but I couldn't resist to sick!Blaine. It's so cute even though I know it is not funny at all being sick. I promise there are going to be more chapters developing Klaine relationship. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor their characters. **

* * *

Suddenly, Kurt woke up in the middle of the night by a sound a little strange. It took a few minutes to realize where he was and what was going on. He was in the apartment he shared with Blaine, he looked at the clock. 2:54am it said. It was quite late.

Again the strange noise sounded and Kurt looked to his side and realized that the sound was coming from Blaine. He was sleeping uncovered, sweating and shaking. 'Oh my God.' Kurt whispered and gently touch Blaine to wake him up.

"Blaine... Blaine, wake up." He whispered because he didn't want to scare him.

"Mmm?" Blaine opened his eye and shut them down again. Kurt could see that he was in pain.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked worriedly.

"My head aches."

Kurt took his time to really look at Blaine. He looked like he had temperature. He softly put his hand in Blaine's forehead and he could feel that he was hot. Blaine was still with his eyes closed silently thanking Kurt's cold hand.

"Oh my god Blaine, I think you have a fever." Blaine didn't answer, he just stayed still on the bed.

Kurt couldn't go back to sleep. His boyfriend needed him to take care of him. He decided he was going to go to the kitchen to look for some medicine and then he would run a bath for Blaine.

"Baby." he murmured. "Baby, don't go back to sleep. I need you to stay awake. I'm going to go for some medicine and then, you're going to take a bath, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine replied softy.

Kurt go out of the bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants he found in the floor to wear. When he started heading to the kitchen Blaine spoke again.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"After the bath can we cuddle, please?"

Kurt blushed. Even when he was sick and wasn't feeling okay Blaine was the best boyfriend in the world.

He quickly came back with some pills for Blaine to take and a glass of water. "Hey, take this while I going to run you a bath, okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine said slowly while he sat on the bed to take the medicine.

* * *

One hour and a long bath later, Kurt was helping Blaine get dressed in a new clean pair of pj's and helping him get in the bed. When he got out of the bath Kurt checked his temperature, Blaine wasn't very hot so he thought that the water and the medicine must have helped for sure.

Once Blaine was in the bed again, Kurt went and turned off the lights of their bedroom.

"Mmm.. Come here..." His boyfriend said with grabby hands at him. "I'm sick.. You have to take care of me and give me cuddles and lots of, lots of kisses."

"Oh, do I?" Kurt said smirking.

"Yes, please."

"Oh and what if I just want to go to sleep, huh?" Kurt smirk couldn't be hidden as he made his way to the bed and lay down leaving a really long space between he and his boyfriend. "You know, tomorrow it's a work day..."

Blaine realized what Kurt was doing and quickly grabbed him with both hands round his waist and put him above him making sure he couldn't escape from his embrace. "Don't be meanie." He said with a pout.

Kurt, that have been taken by surprise by Blaine sudden embrace, murmured. "It looks like someone is feeling so much better now, isn't it?"

"Shut up."

"Or what?"

"Or I kiss you until you have to wake up for work and you don't get any sleep." Blaine was smirking now.

"I can't see no problem with that." Kurt said and kiss Blaine hardly forgetting he was suposed to take care of him.

* * *

**Come and talk to me on twitter: ItsWhiteCoffee**

**Bye. Smiley face.**


	5. Family

A toddler ran in the direction of the kitchen in the Hummel-Anderson house in New York.

"Easy there, tiger." A woman voice said as she put the three years old boy on top of the counter."We don't want you getting hurt when daddy and papa are not here, do we?"

"Aunt Rachel." The boy started. "Can you tell me again where papa and daddy are and will it take them too long to come back, my tummy is hungry."

"Remember that we talked about this, Ben?" Rachel said smiling, like she always did when she had to talk about this. "Remember when papa and daddy told that soon a little brother was going to come play with you?"

"Yes, daddy Blaine said that we could watch all the Disney movies we want with him." Ben replied with a little smile and his hands in his cheeks.

"Yes, that's right but Ben, you have to understand that your brother is little and so much younger that you are so that's why papa Kurt and daddy Blaine went to get him. He is still a baby and he can't walk yet."

"I can walk and run as fast as super heroes do." Ben said with one little hand raised in the air.

"Yes, you do." Rachel added. "Because you're a big boy."

"Yes, I am."

In that moment, the door was open. Blaine and Kurt entered the room. Blaine was carring a bag with baby stuff under his arm while Kurt had a little baby in his hands.  
Once they both entered the kitchen, Ben ran to his parents but when he saw what was in papa's arms he was surprised. Rachel admired the little family from behind.

"Papa, is that my brother?" Ben said in a really quiet voice.

"Yes, he is." Kurt said as he tried to kneeled balancing the baby in his arms so that it could be in Ben's level eyes. "Meet your new brother Peter Hummel Anderson."

"Whoaaa, daddy can we watch a movie with Peter now? Can we watch Fronzen?"

"Not now, munchkin." Blaine said as he picked his older son. "Peter has to sleep and you do too. You know that grandpa Burt is flying here so that he can meet Peter and he can play with you too."

"Yeaaah." Ben shouted excitedly as he remembered Burt visiting them "Can I watch a movie with him too?"

"Sure, but it's time to sleep now."

* * *

After having the dinner Rachel had prepared before. They said goodbye to her and thanked her a million times for taking care of Ben while they picked Peter up and brought them home.  
An hour later the house was already quiet. Kurt entered his bedroom after putting their sons to sleep and found Blaine already laying on the bed.

"They are sleeping?" He murmured.

"Yeah... Ben was so excited that it took him longer than usual to fall asleep but he passed out after some time." Kurt replied as he laid down on the bed and pulled at the cover so that it was covering both of him. He laid his head in Blaine chest.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm...?"

"Thank you so much for this beautiful family. It's what I've always wanted."

"Thanks to you Kurt, for being in our lives everyday. Me, Ben and now Peter too." Blaine said as he tightened his arm in Kurt's waist.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

AN: I know it took me sometime but I really like this one. Hope you like it took.

I'm going to post a new story tomorrow, I'll give you here the summary if you want to check it out tomorrow. I didn't post it yet because I don't know how to name it so if you have any idea let me know in a review or twitter: ItsWhiteCoffee

**Summary: It's Kurt first year in college and accidentally he has to room with a handsome straight guy a year older than him named Blaine Anderson. Although they become friends, Kurt develops a crush on him and somehow in Kurt's most difficult moments Blaine is the only person who's there for him. College/Roommates Klaine AU.**


End file.
